deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:WinterSpider/Predator Game Preserve Planet Survival
The game preserve. Hunting planet for the Super Predators. This is where warriors' mettle is tested by the Super Predators who capture them, and then airdrop them into the jungle. And this is where today's battle will play out. Super Predators The Super Predators are described as being different from the regular Predators, as much as wolves are from dogs. They're larger, stronger, less honorable, as well as having a more feral appearance. For the most part, however, they utilize the same equipment, weapons, and possibly tactics as their counterparts. The Predators enjoy hunting their prey, love a challenge, and are particularly fascinated by the prey that puts up a fight. Wrist blades.jpg|Wrist blades Combi Stick.jpeg|combi stick Smart disc.jpg|smart disc Shuriken .jpg|shuriken Plasma caster.jpg|plasma caster Predator netgun.jpg|Netgun 830px-Noland uncloaking.jpg|Cloaking device Predators-black-super-predator1.jpg|Super Predator Predator-self-destruct.jpg|Self Destruct bomb Away Team The Super Predators drop a random assortment of warriors into the jungle of their hunting preserve. Various warriors from various cultures, backgrounds,and professions are brought together for the sole purpose of hunting. Usually they don't make it out. Sometimes they do. Who will make it out this time? We'll see. The Winter Soldier As a boy, James Buchanan Barnes lost his father in action. After this, he was adopted by Camp Lehigh and given the nickname Bucky. At a point, he discoveres the identity of Captain America, Steve Rogers. Following this, Bucky underwent rigorous training and was assigned as Cap's sidekick. The two completed dozens of missions but on their final mission against Baron Zemo, it ended with the two of them disarming a bomb on an experimental plane, Cap becoming frozen in the ocean and Bucky presumed dead. Russian General Karpov discovered Bucky in the ocean, and revived him. To his surprise, Bucky had no memory of his life before. His left arm was missing, however so he was fitted with a bionic new one. This gave General Karpov the opportunity to reprogram Barnes as a Soviet assassin. Thus begun the storied career of the Winter Soldier, as he carried out assassinations throughout the century. Winter Soldier with knife and USP.jpg|Winter Soldier Normal skorpion 01.jpg|Skorpion Knife nr40 ussr.jpg|NR40 Dragunov.jpg|Dragunov Green Arrow Green Arrow, AKA Oliver Queen, was born to Robert and Moira Queen in Star City, California. His father was the owner, and founder of Queen Industries. However, when his parents were killed by lions on a safari, Oliver was raised by his uncle. Later the company passed to him, however to cope with his loss he wasted his money away and eventually had to sell the company. One day when partying on his yacht, Oliver fell off and washed up on an island. Oliver washed up with a bow, a relic from his childhood love of archery. During his time on the island, he honed his archery skills to near perfection. While on the island, Oliver discovered a drug smuggling operation run by the crime lord China White. Using his newfound abilities, Oliver disrupted their operations, and made his way back home. There he became, the Green Arrow. green arrow.jpg|Green Arrow The Hood aiming his bow promo.png|Bow/Arrows Trick_arrows.jpg|Various trick arrows nuke arrow.jpg|Nuke Arrow Trick arrow.png|Boxing glove arrow John "Soap" Mactavish Captain John "Soap" Mactavish's military career in the SAS began literal hours before the Second Russian Civil War began. Along with Captain Price, and Lieutenant Gaz, then Sergeant Mactavish underwent a mission to capture a cargo ship in the bering strait. On the ship they found intelligence concerning a nuclear bomb's course to Russia. Afterwards, Soap and the team extracted an ally from Russia named Nikolai, who would become their pilot. After extraction, and the nuke detonated in the middle east, killing 30,000 Marines in the blik of an eye, Soap and the team made their way to Azerbaijan to extract the man believed responsible, Khaled Al-Asad. Through him, they found out his weapons supplier's name: Imran Zakhaev. Whom Captain Price was believed to have assassinated years prior. Ultimately, Soap succeeded in killing Zakhaev, and succeeded in stopping another nuke from anihilating the East Coast of the US. Soap 1.jpg|John "Soap" Mactavish MP5K.png|H&K MP5k Mw2-tactical-knife.jpg|USP .45 w/ tactical knife 468px-C4.png|C4 Bryan Mills Ate age 24, Bryan joined the US Army Special forces, and eventually the CIA. Unfortunately, due to his job, it became a tremendous strain on his marriage, and his wife divorced him and took their daughter. When their daughter was 17, she was kidnapped on a trip to Paris. Fearing the worse, Mills pursued her. He would then find out that his daughter and her friend were taken by Albanian sex slave trafficers, looking to make money off the two of them. He is informed he has 96 hours to find his daughter, or else she will be lost to him. Ultimately, she is found and the two of them return to America. Bryan Mills.jpg|Bryan Mills 92FS.jpg|Beretta 92fs SIG Sauer P226.jpeg|Sig Sauer P226 Kabar.png|Ka-Bar X-Factors Experience: SP- 94 WS- 90 GA- 88 JSM- 85 BM- 89 Stealth: SP- 95 WS- 89 GA- 90 JSM- 91 BM- 84 Brutality: SP- 100 WS- 97 GA- 80 JSM- 95 BM- 98 Weapons usage: SP- 95 WS- 92 GA- 95 JSM- 92 BM- 92 Fear factor: SP- 99 WS- 89 GA- 79 JSM- 78 BM- 85 Endurance: SP- 97 WS- 92 GA- 91 JSM- 93 BM- 88 Agility: SP- 90 WS- 93 GA- 94 JSM- 90 BM- 89 Voting will end April 27, 2016. 3 predators vs team Category:Blog posts